


To mend what's broken

by Intoxic



Series: Shadowhunters post episode [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec tries to mend things between him and magnus, M/M, Seelie Court, hurting Magnus, possible things to happen in 2x18, post episode 2x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: After discovering that Alec kept the truth about the soul sword from him, Magnus arranges meeting with the Seelie Queen, who has her own plan against the Shadowhunters. Alas, Magnus and Luke tries to be reasonable in this, despite the lies of the Clave. Alec tries to apologize to his boyfriend and gain his trust again.





	To mend what's broken

**“To mend what’s broken”**

Despite being mad at Alexander, for betraying his trust, Magnus couldn’t refuse him the help he needed. As soon as he got a call from crying Alec, he portaled in front of the Institute. Fortunately, he was granted the ultimate passage to it, seeing as he was the boyfriend of the current Head of the Institute.

He was led inside by some young shadowhunter, who gave him a slightly disgusted look. 

“I came to tend Max Lightwood’s wounds, you don’t need to kill me with your look, shadowhunter.” He moved past the girl and spotted a familiar mop of blonde and red hair. “Jace, Clary!”

“Magnus,” the girl offered him a warm smile, as she ran towards him. She hugged him tightly, sending warmth into the warlock’s heart. “I’m so glad you’re ok. Valentine and Jonathan killed Elliot Nourse. And Dot probably too.”

“What Jonathan?” he asked.

“My brother...he’s alive, Magnus. Somewhere, out there with Valentine.” 

“Where’s Max?” Bane asked, not wanting to deal with Valentine just for a moment. Jace led him straight to the boy’s bedroom. Once inside, he spotted Isabelle, Alec and Brother Zachariah. “How badly was he injured?”

“Magnus!” Alec jumped off the bed, tears in his eyes and ran towards the warlock. However, before he had a chance to greet him, Bane stopped him and walked towards the youngest boy. 

“Tell me, what happened?”

“The boy was knocked out and poisoned with a demon’s blood, Magnus Bane.” the Silent Brother said in his mind. “I have never seen this kind of poison. It is strange. For all, I understand it is an angelic and demonic blood mixed in one.”

“You’re saying that he’s been poisoned with a shadowhunter and demon’s mix blood?” A small nod from the brother confirmed his theory. “How is that possible?”

“My brother.” Again, Clary said to him. “My brother Jonathan has demon blood inside of him. He’s a shadowhunter too. Max is the only one who had to see his glamor.”

“Ok, leave me alone with my patient.” 

All of them sans the Silent Brother left the room, giving the whole place to the warlock. Magnus did a quick scan of the boy’s state and conjured his spell book. He quickly found the spell and ingredients he needed for a cleansing potion. He knew he must act quickly if he wanted to save the boy. The small heart of the hunter was erratic, as the poison was spreading through his blood system. 

A half of hour later, Magnus was done. He put Max into a magic coma to regenerate his strength. He bid his goodbye to the Silent Brother and told him to put an iratze over the boy’s flesh wounds, meaning the bruises the boy had gotten when he fell hard to the floor. 

Magnus stepped outside and spotted Lightwood siblings, Jace and Clary waiting for him.

“He’s stable now, but I think you should send Max to Idris to your mother, so she could watch over him. I can ask my friend, Tessa, to come and tend his injuries to Idris.” Magnus informed them and let Isabelle, Jace, and Clary walk inside the room. Alec stayed with him. “If the Clave grants me a permission, I can open the portal to Idris for your brother, Alec.” 

“I’ll send a fire message to mom and Inquisitor Herondale. Thank you, for saving my brother.” Alec grabbed his hands in his own and squeezed tight. “I’m sorry, for everything, Magnus. I shouldn’t have kept this a lie, but I was trying to protect you and…”

“Please, Alec, not now…”

“Alexander.” At that, he arched his eyebrow. “You never call me Alec. Call me Alexander.” 

“I have to go Alexander...I have a meeting arranged with the Seelie Queen, regarding the new situation we are in.” Magnus drew his hand away from Alec. “Our problems must wait now. We have a serious situation here. I’m certain that the Queen desires to create an alliance against the Clave. She was always against your kind.”

“I know, Mags...and I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.” Alec took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. “Magnus, I love you.”

“I have difficult decisions to make, Alexander...and the only thing holding me back from doing this is you,” Magnus admitted and balled his fists. “The war is coming, Alexander and...something needs to change...right now...we have bigger issues with the soul sword out there and Valentine on the loose. I care about you, I love you...but now...now I’m not sure what will happen. I don’t know anything anymore.”

“Know that I love you, Magnus.” Bane nodded to that and gave Alec a last longing look. He couldn’t let himself be overwhelmed by emotions right now. Despite the fact that his heart was breaking, when he was looking into Alec’s hazel eyes. He knew they needed to talk things over with Alexander, but for now, he needed to save the downworld from Valentine and his crazy demon son.

“I will call you, when the meeting’s over, Alexander.” With that, Magnus left the Institute and head straight to the Seelie Court.

It was predictable that the Seelie Queen knew already about the soul sword. How could she not? She was the most powerful downworlder in the New York. It played so well for her, Magnus could tell from the smile on her childish face. 

“We shall form an alliance against the Clave.” She proposed, drinking a floral wine. Magnus was very careful to not eat and drink anything here. He tried the fairy’s food once, it didn’t end well. He warned Luke as well to stray from any proposals. “They will not protect us, despite how much they claim to love you. Alec Lightwood, Clary Fairchild...they may claim to love you, but in the war, they will protect their own kind.” 

“We need to be reasonable in this, my Queen.” Luke tried to keep calm in this. “War against the Clave in the middle of the war against the Valentine is a foolish thing to do.” 

“It is the only thing we can do. With this alliance between me, you Magnus Bane, you Lucian Graymark and Raphael Santiago, we can finally take our rightful position in the shadow world.” the Queen was explaining her idea. “The Clave won’t be setting the rules for their benefit anymore. We shall make the new rules.”

“I know we can’t trust the Clave,” Magnus spoke after a long silence. It pained him to say those words, seeing as his boyfriend and friends were the part of the Clave. However, they couldn’t trust them now. Or maybe they never could? “But acting against them now is stupid, forgive my wording, my Queen. We all have the same purpose, finding and killing Valentine and his son Jonathan. This what we should focus on, not the war with the Clave.” 

“What do you propose then, Magnus Bane?” She asked, watching him accurately. “Should we serve the Clave and let our people die in the battle? We’ve helped them once, and many downworlders have died when the soul sword was activated by Jonathan Herondale in the Institute. Now the soul is back with Valentine, he will for sure try and use it again to bring the end to our kind. If not him, there will be another shadowhunter who will desire what he desires. It is but a matter of the time when everything will repeat itself. It is in their blood, the desire to rule above everything else in the name of their sacred Angel Raziel. Are you ready to sacrifice yourselves again for the lives of the shadowhunters?” 

“I propose to prepare our forces for whatever Valentine and Jonathan had planned for us.” Magnus expressed, thinking about the last Valentine’s massacre in the Institute and about Alec. Despite the anger, he would never openly attack Alec and his friends. He would never attack them, period. “Shadowhunters are against him as well. I’m sure that they have plans for bringing them down.”

“Oh? Didn’t your beloved Mr. Lightwood tell you about the Clave’s plans?”

“Alexander is on our side, he will do whatever is right. I’m certain of this.” Luke nodded to his words, smiling, seeing as his friend took his words to his heart. “He will do the right thing.”

“Yes, protect the Clave’s interests.” She concluded.

“No, Alexander will protect those, who need it. I believe in him and Isabelle, Jace, Clary… I believe in them all. I will stand against the Valentine in the war, without picking the sides. You shall consider it as well, my Queen. This isn’t the time to create a new war. It is a time to fight against the common enemy. Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern.” 

Sometime later, Magnus and Luke were granted a leave of the Seelie Court. Magnus portaled himself and Luke to the Hotel Dumort, where they told everything to Raphael. The vampire agreed with them to not create another war with the Clave, instead focusing themselves on forcing an alliance against Valentine and his son. Magnus was chosen to break the news to the Head of the Institute. 

Later at night, Magnus was sipping a martini in his loft, watching the door with anticipation. He knew that Alec will be here any moment. He had sent him a text only ten minutes ago, asking for a meeting, and the boy replied with a simple  _ Ok. I’m on my way _ . Magnus wasn’t wrong, five minutes more and he could hear the shuffling of Alec’s feet before his door, followed by the soft knocking. 

Magnus waited for a second before he got up and opened the door. He found Alec fidgeting his fingers and stepping from one foot to the other. He was nervous, even more, nervous than when they made love for the first time. 

Boy, was he nervous then, when with trembling fingers he tried to unbutton Magnus’s pants. Bane shook off those memories. It wasn’t the time for pleasantries like that. It was a time to clear their relation. 

“Hello, Alexander, please come in.” He led the young man to the couch in the living room, while he sat in the comfortable chair in front of him. Magnus conjured two glasses of red wine for both of them, the one Alec liked when they visited Prague. “Alexander…”

“Can I go first?” He asked, putting the wine on the glass table. “I’m so sorry for lying to you, Magnus...I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you and the downworld...the whole shadow world. If the downworlders or the rest of the shadowhunters knew about the soul sword...who knows what could have happened. I can’t let anything going wrong now...not just because I’m the Head of the Institute, but because I care for the whole shadow world, the downworld included. I care about you, I love you and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, Magnus. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Alec took a deep breath and continued. “But I understand your position as a downworlder...and I know that Clave was nothing but lying scums to you, but I promise that I will change it. I know that you may hate me now...but I’ve done it to protect you. At the moment, I thought that following my dad’s advice would be the right thing to do. But now I know I was totally wrong and I know I betrayed your trust, but I swear that was the last thing to do. And I promise you, Magnus Bane, that I will do my best to gain your trust again, not as the part of the Clave or a shadowhunter, but as your boyfriend...What I am trying to say is that… I will stand by your side, whatever you decide. Nothing will change that I love you and will love you for as long as I live. I love you.” 

“And this is the honest Alexander that I love,” Magnus replied, a small smile creeping up on his face. Alec bit his lower lip and crossed his hands across his lap. “As the warlock representative in the cabinet, I was assigned with telling you the brief from the downworld meeting.” Alec kept on being silent. “The Seelie Queen wanted to raise a rebellion against the Clave.” Alec’s hazel eyes opened wide in a shock. “However, neither I not Luke and Raphael will join her in this. Meaning that if she will act against the accords, she will do it on her own. None of other kinds of downworlders would be involved, at least not Luke’s pack, Raphael’s clan and me and my warlock friends. I cannot stand for other groups, but we will join you in the battle against the Valentine. Not the Clave, Alexander, but you, as the Head of the New York Institute. You have the support of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of the biggest New York’s vampire clan and the Alpha of the werewolves’ pack. Plus, I’m sure that you’ll have the Daylighter by your side as well. We will stand by you, Alexander in the war against Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern.” 

“Really?” He was clearly shocked by the revelation. “Are you sure, Magnus? The Queen…”

“The Queen is a little wench that wants nothing but overpower the whole shadow world.” Magnus sipped his wine slowly. “That was me as the cabinet representative...Now, I have something to say to you as your boyfriend, Alexander.” Magnus got up from the chair and sat down next to Alec on the couch. Their knees were touching, Magnus brushed his fingers over Alec’s bicep. “I hate when you lie to me, but I could never hate you. I love you and every lie of yours hurts me... I want us to work out, Alexander.”

“I want that too.” The hazel-eyed claimed, grabbing Magnus’s hands in his. Alec brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the top of Magnus’s hand. “I love you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And I’m sorry that I’m screwing up so much, but I’ll try to be better. I will be better. Just give me a chance, Magnus. Please!”

“I don’t want you to lie to me, Alexander.” Magnus expressed with a pained voice. “I’ve bared my heart and soul to you. Told you things I haven’t told anyone before. I trusted you with everything… and you kept such important thing to me. The soul sword is dangerous to my life, Alexander. I know that Clary had put her destroying rune on it, but I’m sure it’s still as dangerous to me as before.”

“Yes, it is,” Alec explained. “Do you know the story of how Jonathan Shadowhunter summoned Angel Raziel, who granted him a wish?” Magnus nodded to that. “This is what Valentine will use now. He wants to summon Angel Raziel and I’m sure that he’ll wish to destroy the entire downworld.”

“He’ll need all of the Mortal Instruments to do so. He just has the Mortal sword and the cup...the mirror is long lost. No one knows where is it. For all, it could be destroyed for years now, Alexander.” Alec pressed his lips into a tight line. “Alexander, is there something you want to tell me?”

“We have the mortal mirror.” Now, Magnus was beyond shocked, especially, when the young man pulled from his jacket a small mirror with Angelic rune engraved on it. “Apparently, Jocelyn was sneakier than we thought. She had not just the cup but the mirror as well. She hid it with a warlock named Elliot Nourse in a park. When Elliot committed a suicide today, when he was attacked by Jonathan and Valentine, he passed the knowledge of how to find it to Dot. She, Clary and Jace went to retrieve it. When we learned that Jonathan walked into the Institute I took the mirror and decided to hide it in the safest place I know.” 

Alec put the mirror in the middle of Magnus’ palm and covered it with his own. 

“Alexander…”

“I trust you the most, Magnus. I know you will keep it safe.” The warlock nodded, getting up and walking to his private safe, where he kept his most treasured things. He opened it with his magic and placed the mirror behind his counterspells book. He locked the safe and returned to Alec, who was smiling shyly at him. “No one can know, where the mirror is. As far as everyone in the Institute knows, it’s hidden in my office in my safe. I am not sure what face Jonathan has, only Max knows. Maybe he’s someone I trust, maybe not. I’m not taking the chances with the last Mortal Instrument.”

“Speaking of, how’s Max?”

“Mother sent me a fire message, telling his regenerating his strength in the coma you had put him in. She was allowed to call upon a warlock named Theresa Grey, recommended by Brother Zachariah.” Alec explained, showing the long letter he had gotten from Maryse. “She wanted me to thank you, for saving Max.”

“I couldn’t let him suffer, he’s just a child.”

“But you were mad at me…maybe still are?”

“Despite our problems, I could never let you or your siblings suffer, my Angel.” At that, Alec blushed in his lovely way. “I will always protect you. And I’m not mad anymore, maybe a little bit. But I’m sure you can make up for it.”

Magnus winked and smirked at his boyfriend. 

“I definitely can!” Alec replied eagerly, drawing Magnus onto his lap. “Let me show you how sorry I am and how much I want to make up to you, Mags. I love you, and I promise that I’ll be better for you. I swear on the Angel.” 

“Well then,” Magnus drawled, pushing his hands underneath Alec’s shirt. “You better start your apologizing in our bedroom, darling.” 

Alec lifted Magnus up by his thighs and walked towards the bedroom, kissing him senseless on his way. With the upcoming war, they needed a moment for their love and themselves, after everything that they went through. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Comments will be appreciated.


End file.
